3 for 1
by bluekinu
Summary: A one shot fic: SakuraSyaoran, TomoyoEriol, and TouyaYukito. Three short fics that happen all in 1 day.


**3 for 1**

**By: Bluekinu**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or anything related to it. I do own this short fic though.

**Author's note:** This is my first CCS fic. I hope you will review my work. I'm open to any kind of reaction. Thanks!

* * *

_**Introduction**_

_One bright Saturday morning..._

"Hello, good morning, Sakura here!"

"Good morning Sakura!"

"Hi Tomoyo! Are you ready already?" Sakura said cheerfully over the phone.

"Yes I am, but…the reason I called is to tell you to go ahead to the park. You see, my camera's battery isn't fully charged yet. It'll take about an hour more. You know I don't want to miss a single detail when I start filming you later." Tomoyo said apologetically on the other line.

Sakura could almost imagine her best friend's "starry" facial expression. "Oh, okay then. I'll see you in a while." she replied, _sweat drop over her head. _

_With that, Sakura and Tomoyo hanged up the phone_

"Kero, you…"

"Yeah I know. I'll stay put. You gave me enough reserves anyway." Kero said, hugging a basketful of assorted sweets.

"Alright, see you later then!" she said and grabbed her backpack.

_Sakura went down the stairs, said her goodbye to her father and took off with her brother. _

"What took you so long? If I'm not mistaken, monsters need no grooming."

"What did you say?" Sakura shot back, her face fuming.

"Anyway, I'll meet you up at the convenience store later at 4pm. We'll just pick up something for dinner."

"It's okay; I can still do my cooking duty today."

"Hah! No, I rather buy…" Touya said, looking heavenwards.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura pouted.

"Well…let's just say I don't want my little sister to get tired anymore." Touya said sheepishly.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Sakura exclaimed as Touya messed her hair playfully.

"See you later Sakura."

* * *

**ACT 1**

_A cool wind blew; the smell of spring is in the air sweeping Syaoran's brown hair soflty. He leaned his back over a brick wall; his head hanged low, and his arms crossed in front of him. From the corner of his right eye, something moving caught his attention. He looked up, and in an instant, his heart pounded. _

_Across the street he saw Sakura walking towards the park. Her light green colored top was matched by a mid-rib short sleeved light jacket of the same color. She wore a white A-line skirt and white sandals. On her hair, she wore a glittery light green clip, which completed her outfit._

_Sakura gently swiped her hair aside as the wind blew again. She stopped at the entrance; at the corner of her eye she saw a familiar figure._

_She turned her head and saw someone standing across the street. Under the shadows of the tree leaves, a boy stood. _

"Syaoran!" Sakura called as she waved at him.

Her bright cheerful smile almost knocked Syaoran off his knees. He sighed in relief because the shadows were covering his now red hot face. He took a big deep breath and walked towards Sakura.

"Did you wait long?" Sakura asked, her face looking worried.

"Ah…uh…no." "So where will we wait for them?" Syaoran asked uneasily.

"Tomoyo said she'll call me through my mobile when they're here already. So I guess we should just go inside."

"Okay." Syaoran replied and walked ahead.

Sakura watched him walk ahead; she sighed and smiled weakly to herself.

_The park they went to is a newly opened park that featured different kinds of grass sculptures. Some were human-like, some were animals, some abstract, and some were garden mazes. _

"Thanks Syaoran."

"Huh?" his heart skipped a beat as Sakura flashed yet another smile at him.

"For what?"

"Well, because you agreed to come here early and meet up with me."

"That's nothing. This is our original meeting time anyway. And besides, I wouldn't let you stand and wait here all alone you know." Syaoran replied, looking astray.

Sakura smiled and giggled at his reply.

"I know, do you want to go inside to one of those mazes? Sakura asked, pointing to a maze entrance just a couple of feet away from where they were standing.

"Sure, whatever." Syaoran replied coldly.

Sakura forced a smile and tried to be as cheerful as possible. Syaoran saw her reaction from the corner of his eye; he felt his heart beating a different beat this time…he felt guilty.

_The two of them walked through the maze. Sakura admiring the sculptures, while Syaoran walked beside her, silent. _

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! What the heck is wrong with you? Why the cold treatment? Aaaarrrggghhh…why did I say that?" Syaoran scolded himself.

Sakura walked in front of him and stopped. She held out a pad and a pen to him.

"Huh?" Syaoran looked puzzled, his train of thoughts, interrupted.

Sakura smiled and Syaoran took the pen and pad, he looked down and read the note:

_**Ummm…I know its a little weird writing to you when you are just beside me. --; Is something bothering you? Can I be of any help? Pls write back. **_

Syaoran looked at Sakura who was already a few feet ahead of him. He smiled and scribbled something on the pad:

_**It's nothing…I'm just thinking of something…It's nothing serious…really. **_

He walked towards Sakura and handed her the pad. Sakura took it and sat on a nearby bench. She wrote:

_**Oh, I see…I just thought you're mad at me or something.**_

She looked at him and handed the pad again. Syaoran moved towards her, took the pad and sat next to her. He read the note and wrote:

_**NO! …Ummm I mean, no…no I'm not. Why do you say so?**_

Sakura wrote:

_**Ummm…I really don't know…You've been silent and well, a little cold these past few days. I just thought that maybe it was because of me. (smiles nervously) **_

Syaoran wrote:

_**No, it's not you. I mean it is you, but not really you. Aaarrggghh!..**_

Syaoran took a deep breath and composed himself. He scratched out what he just wrote and scribbled something new.

_**It's just that I find it difficult to…ummm, say what I want…**_

Sakura wrote back:

_**Do you mean to say, "what you feel?" **_

Syaoran's face flushed bright red upon reading Sakura's reply

Sakura took the pad and wrote:

_**I knew it had something to do with your feelings Syaoran. I just don't want to point it out before you do… Oh well…I just did. (sorry, smiles uneasily)**_

Syaoran's eyes widened as he read her next message. He hurriedly scribbled a reply:

_**You…you know?**_

Sakura wrote:

_**Hmmm…I do have some thoughts in my mind. BUT I can never really be sure…until I get a confirmation, isn't it? **_

Syaoran starred at the pad. His mind was racing and his heart pounded so hard, he almost swore Sakura could hear it.

Sakura took the pad and continued:

_**Smile as much as you can…not because life is full of reasons to smile…but because your smile itself is a reason for others to smile.**_

"Sakura…" Syaoran's voice trailed off, trembling.

A smile broke into Sakura's face. Hearing Syaoran's voice was such a big relief to her.

"Yes?" Sakura replied smiling.

"Have…have you ever felt that sometimes, someone says something really small and it fits right into an empty place in your heart." Syaoran asked, almost choking with nervousness.

Sakura smiled sweetly back at him and said, "Sometimes you lay awake at night…wondering…thinking…wishing…needing…but the ironic thing is, I may be doing the same."

Syaoran's heart jumped, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Is she actually telling me she feels the same way too?" Syaoran's mind raced as his pulse thumped harder every second.

For some reasons he found the courage to lift his hands and slowly cupped Sakura's face. He then pulled her closer and wrapped her in his arms. Sakura gladly lethim hold her, she felt his heartbeat beating rapidly.

"Syaoran…" Sakura said softly.

Syaoran's heartbeat slowly returned to its normal pace, as if her assuring voice calmed him in some way. Sakura smiled at the thought of what her voice can do to him.

Syaoran pulled back, "Sakura."

She looked up to see his face, but the next thing she knew, Syaoran's hot gentle lips was pressing down on hers. He caught her off guard. Sakura gripped her right hand on the bench, while her left hand gripped tighter into Syaoran's right arm.

As if time stood still right then and there, Sakura knew she didn't use the Time Card… "Yes, this is the real thing." she gladly said to herself.

After a while, Syaoran pulled back gently, their breathing was still heavy.

"Did that answer your question?" Sakura asked softly.

"Yes, it did…very much." Syaoran replied, a contended smile sprang across his face. "But…can we ummm…sit here for a while." Syaoran looked down and Sakura saw him blushing as he said, "My legs still feels a little wobbly…"

"Oh Syaoran." Sakura uttered with a smile. She never felt such happiness until now.

* * *

**ACT 2**

"Thank you for waiting Eriol." Tomoyo said. "I hope you didn't wait too long." her gentle face glowed under the bright morning sun.

Eriol shook his lightly, "No, the pleasure is mine. It's an honor for me to be walking with such a beautiful girl."

Tomoyo giggled a little, her long wavy black hair shinned in the sunlight.

"Would you like me to carry that for you?" Eriol looked at Tomoyo's camera bag.

"It's alright. It's not really heavy." she smiled. "You're such a gentleman Eriol. I suppose all the men in England are like that."

"Well, I hate to say this but not all of the men nowadays are like that. The times have changed…" Eriol trailed off, his gaze far out to the sky.

"Oh,…but that's alright. Sakura and I think you're a nice person." Tomoyo replied, smiling warmly at him.

_The cool spring wind blew softy. The fresh scent of flowers sent a calming atmosphere around. Tomoyo closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her soft long locks swayed gently over her shoulders. _

_Eriol caught a glimpse of her serene face,…how he longed to touch her fair, smooth skin, and caress her. _

"You love Sakura so much isn't it?"

"Oh yes. We've been the best of friends for a long time now. She's so nice, adorable, cute, and beautiful!" Tomoyo replied, her eyes glistened with happiness. "Don't you think so Eriol?" she turned to him, smiling.

"Yes, she is adorable even if she's clumsy at times." Eriol smiled back. "But is there anyone else you love aside from Sakura?"

"Hmm?...Well,… … yes." Tomoyo said, gazing straight at the pavement.

Eriol smiled and said, "Then that person really is lucky to have got you."

"Huh?" Tomoyo starred surprised at him. "Oh…well…I don't know." She replied, lowering her gaze a little. "You see, that person…well, he…he really doesn't know. I don't think he does…because I've never told him…" she trailed off, but managed to smile back.

_Something in her eyes made Eriol's heart pound. He never had any difficulties reading other people's true emotions, but for some reasons, he finds himself at a lost with Tomoyo's feelings. _

"But why not tell him?"

Tomoyo sighed lightly, and smiled, "I just don't want to make the first move. Others may find it "old-fashioned", but that's just the way I am."

"I don't see anything wrong with that. I like you that way."

_Tomoyo stood still. Her eyes widened, but she kept her gaze straight ahead. She felt her heart beating faster, and her breathing became heavy. _

"The love in your heart wasn't placed there to stay; love isn't love 'till you give it away. So please Tomoyo, don't fly away from me."

_Tomoyo faced Eriol, her eyes now teary. A strong wind blew over them tossing Tomoyo's hair gracefully into the air. _

_Eriol swept a couple of loose strands away from her face. His warm gentle fingers sent sparks of electricity down Tomoyo's spine. _

"Eriol…"

"I'm sorry to have kept you wondering all this time. I wasn't sure you felt the same way too…until now."

Tomoyo smiled and chuckled while Eriol wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Let me make it up to you then."

He raised his right hand and time suddenly stood still.

"Let us be discreet. I know you'll agree." Eriol grinned.

Tomoyo smiled and nodded shyly.

Eriol then slipped his left hand around her waist and his right to her back. He pulled her gently towards him, "Do you think 1 minute will do?"

"It depends…" Tomoyo blushed.

_Eriol smiled and pressed his lips gently over hers. _

_Tomoyo responded. _

_He went deeper._

_

* * *

_

**ACT 3 **

"We'll take care of this sir. You need not worry." Touya assured the school janitor.

"No need to wait up for us. We'll clean up our mess." Yukito smiled at the elder.

"Alright. Seems like you have pretty much work to do there." the janitor said, looking at the tower of papers pilled up on their desks.

"Yes, we sure do." Yukito laughed. "Snacks for you." he handed out a couple of buns and sweets to the janitor.

"Oh my, these are plenty. My 2 kids will love these. Thank you." the man bowed.

"Oh no, please. It's no big deal, really." Yukito bowed and laughed.

"Well, I better get going now."

_The man walked out of the school, Yukito waved him goodbye. His white face radiated with kindness. Touya looked at his friend, his eyes contented. _

"C'mon Yuki, the papers are calling us." Touya sighed.

"Don't worry Touya, we'll be finished before you know it. Trust me." Yukito smiled at him as they went back to the soccer team room.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I scanned through some of the papers yesterday, and most of them are not applications for the varsity or soccer team."

"WHAT?" Touya blinked.

"Look at the pile on your desk, then the one on my desk, and lastly, the one here at the middle."

Touya checked out each table as what Yukito said. He flopped on his chair and said, "I can't believe this…" his eyes drooped with disbelief.

Yukito sat on his own desk, the pile of papers beside him.

"Hey Touya, you've got more admirers than I do." He looked at him smiling; his face was oh so gentle.

"Why don't you scan through those "applicants" Yuki. You might find someone…you like."

Yukito gazed into the window; he shook his head and said, "No. I'm happy with what I have." then he looks back at Touya, smiling.

Touya sat up, his eyes narrowed a little. "With what you have?"

"Yes, because I have a guy who helps me with work, a guy who loves me, a guy who makes me laugh, and a guy who spoils me." Yukito chuckled at that last statement.

"You sure do have a lot of guys Yuki…I didn't know." Touya stood up and walked towards the window. He leaned his back on the glass and faced Yukito.

Yukito chuckled again, "Well, those guys are actually just one guy."

"Huh?" Touya blinked.

"Well, there are 5 reasons why I'm happy with this guy. He makes me feel welcome…he makes me smile…he appreciates what I do…he spends time with me…and…he thinks I'm cute." Yukito laughed at that last part.

Touya's mind raced like crazy. "A guy he likes, or maybe even love…who can he be?... WAIT! He said HE? Yukito just said HE." Touya's heart pounded faster, he looked at Yukito who was seated a couple of feet in front of him. His friend's fair face was the most angelic face he had laid eyes on. And his smile never ceased to make him feel tenderly drowsy inside.

Touya walked towards Yukito, his head low. Touya raised his left hand, looked at his palm and said, "Yuki, do you know that the space between your fingers were created so that another person's fingers could fill them in…I do hope I'll find that person's hands."

Yukito gently placed his right hand over Touya's and slipped his fingers in between his. "I think it fits perfectly."

Touya raised his head to look at Yukito. He didn't let go of Yukito's hand as he leaned over and plant a kiss on his neck.

Yukito jerked his left hand from the sudden rush of sensations, which send the pile of papers beside him spill over the floor.

"Did I startle you?" Touya asked softly over Yukito's ear.

"A little,…but I don't mind." Yukito replied with a smile.

Touya pulled back and smiled, "I guess I figured who the guy is."

"I know you would." Yukito replied happily. "Oh, we've made so much mess." he added, looking at the scattered papers on the floor.

Touya held Yukito's face and gently turned it to him, "Don't worry, we still have plenty of time to clean those up."

_Touya looked at Yukito's face lovingly and ran his fingers through his soft grayish-silver hair. _

_Yukito closed his eyes as Touya leaned over him again. _

_And then came pure bliss. _


End file.
